


Starry Eyes

by Astrals (Evoxine)



Series: Ignoct Writing Weekend 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Astrals
Summary: Having Ignis is like coming home.





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Writing Weekend 2018.
> 
> Prompts used:  
> • Words: Noctilucent (phosphorescent; glowing in the dark)  
> • Object: Pressed Flowers  
> • Place: Citadel  
> • Quote: “You and I, it’s as though we have been taught to kiss in heaven and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught.” —Boris Pasternak, Doctor Zhivago

For any other couple, being apart for a decade would be an ordeal, to say the very least.

But this doesn’t seem to be the case for Noctis and Ignis.

The sun rises over the horizon, spilling red and gold across the once-blackened sky. Noctis’ presence next to Ignis is treasured, and the advisor glances over to rake his gaze down the King’s frame. He’d had his fill of Noctis the night before, but being able to look at him in the new dawn is an experience in and of itself.

Light enables him to see more, and Ignis picks up on the stronger set of Noctis’ jaw, the slight roughness to his skin that comes with age, and the faint lines around his eyes and the edges of his mouth. But Noctis’ eyes are as blue as ever, his lips still set in that familiar curve that Ignis has spent many a day tracing in his mind. His hair, while no longer haphazardly spiked, is just as inky black, and Ignis momentarily wonders if Noctis still likes it when he plays with his locks.

“You did it, Noct.”

Noctis glances over at him, amusement and fondness evident in the clear blue of his eyes.

“Me?” He laughs, a pleasant sound that sends tingles running through Ignis’ veins. “Ignis, this was all _you_.”

Footsteps echo behind them, and Noctis turns to see Gladio and Prompto heading over to them, slowly picking their way through the debris.

“Our great King is right,” Gladio grunts. “For once.” Ignis eyes the gash along Gladio’s jaw – that’ll likely scar, adding to the man’s ever-growing collection.

On Noctis’ other side, Prompto lifts his (battered) camera and takes a photograph of the new dawn.

 

 

 

  
Rebuilding Lucis had taken a lot out of everyone involved, but being able to see their Kingdom returned to its former glory is worth the price. The restoration of the Citadel had been a great boost of morale, and the Kingdom of Lucis breathed in fresh air once more.

Noctis has a lot to catch up on – he has missed out on ten years of life, after all. He works hard, spending most his days digging into history logs and speaking to individuals who have lived and toiled through the darkness. He works hard, not for himself, but for his people, wanting to do everything he can to make things right.

He returns to his chambers one night to see a large, ornate picture frame resting on the surface of his desk. Inside, pressed between the polished glass and the corked backing, lies a bouquet of sylleblossoms, the blue petals luminescent in the dim light of the room.

Noctis huffs out a quiet laugh, fingers running down the intricate carvings of the frame. He pulls out his phone and dials a number he knows by heart.

“Noct,” Ignis says, his voice as smooth as ever. Noctis misses it – they haven’t had much time to see each other, and it’s been weeks since they’ve had time to themselves. “Do you require my presence?”

“I always require your presence,” Noctis points out. He places the frame back down onto the table and fiddles with the gold clasp of his cape. It spills down his back, pooling at his heels, and Noctis bends to pick it up.

He can practically hear Ignis’ smile through the phone.

“The sylleblossoms are from you,” Noctis says, “aren’t they?”

“They are. I thought you might like having something in the Citadel to honour Lady Lunafreya’s legacy. Her birthday is coming up in a week. You could, perhaps, hang it up in the Hall.”

Noctis hums, toeing off his shoes and settling into a plush chair. His knee guard digs into his flesh, but he pays it no mind. “Always so thoughtful, Specs.”

“Well,” Ignis replies, sounding so tender that it brings a flush to Noctis’ face. “One of my duties _is_ to think about the wellbeing of my liege.”

“Come over,” Noctis says after a beat, feeling the impulsivity coil around his gut. “If you can. I know it’s late, but I want to see you.”

Within a matter of seconds, Noctis hears the telltale sounds of Ignis getting dressed. “I’ll be there in ten.”

 

 

 

  
Home, Noctis thinks, is in Ignis’ arms, with Ignis’ lips on his. Ever since they were children, he’s sought solace in Ignis, sought comfort and understanding, sought love. And Ignis has always been there, always more than willing to give him what he wants. He remembers the first press of their lips – how the mere brush of their mouths immediately ignited a burning fire in the pit of his belly, how Ignis’ hands had fallen to cup at his jaw, how Noctis had fit so easily in the space between Ignis’ arms, like puzzle pieces made to be slotted together.

“Missed you,” Noctis murmurs, pressing cool lips against one of the little moles dotting Ignis’ cheek.

“It has been a while,” Ignis agrees, angling his face to capture Noctis’ lips in a full kiss.

Noctis sighs into the kiss, fingers tightening around the fabric of Ignis’ shirt. The warm weight of Ignis’ hands, spread flat across the small of his back, ground him just barely. Their lips move gently together, the pressure just right, and Noctis falls into the rhythm almost instantly.

“I’ll never get tired of kissing you,” Ignis tells him, pushing the words into Noctis’ skin.

“It’s like coming home,” Noctis says, eyes twinkling when he sees the colour dusted across Ignis’ cheekbones. In seconds, his laughter is promptly swallowed up by his advisor’s talented mouth. With Ignis, he feels as though he’s young again, out on one of their secret expeditions to gaze up at the stars. He knows he’s King now, knows that he has a myriad of responsibilities and the weight of a nation on his shoulders, but being able to feel so _free_ is exhilarating. Noctis wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
